


内华达男孩

by mirrorsek



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Frank Vanderboom, Child Abuse, Ethics, F/F, F/M, POV Original Character, Priest!Albert Vanderboom, Top!Albert Vanderboom, Uncle/Nephew Incest, a bit of stream of consciousness, a little religion, romantic, 正在挑战伦理底线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsek/pseuds/mirrorsek
Summary: 这些神父会对一种孩子下手：他们出身于严格的天主教社区，没有父亲，性格温柔又沉默。
Relationships: Alberank, Albert Vanderboom/Frank Vanderboom, Albert Vanderboom/Ida Vanderboom, Frank Vanderboom&&Emma Vanderboom





	内华达男孩

有很多人觉得故事从这里开始——高大的棕榈在公路两边绵延不绝，路的尽头能看到稀稀落落的房屋，这是一片典型的美洲大陆。阿尔伯特神父是在这里下了车的，且多给了司机一美刀小费。穿着披头士T恤的司机觉得他是个好人，落下车窗时不忘冲他招手。

这一年是1962年，1961年这个国家对东南亚国家正式介入，在1965年又对它发动了一场旷达十年的战争。而1962年，对居住在内华达州帕哈迪小镇的居民来说是平凡的一年。虽然战争即将打响，但人们永远不可能先知先觉，仍在默默无闻的生活里过活。只有在教廷每年出版的名录上记下了寥寥两笔：雅各布·艾兰德神父调离雷诺教区，由阿尔伯特·史密斯神父接任管理。在这宗浪漫又罪恶的案件被揭露之后，也有传闻说阿尔伯特神父与那个男孩实际上是血亲关系，他本应叫做阿尔伯特·范德布姆，是男孩母亲一母同胞的弟弟，因为一些州法律之间的龃龉（阿尔伯特·范德布姆在就读神学院期间枪杀了一名叫塞缪尔的同级生和一个吉普赛女人，尚未确定是正当防卫抑或过度防卫），改名换姓向西部流亡。笔者已无从考据，唯一的例证是帕哈迪旧年的小报上刊过男孩母亲的一张照片，与他作对比后有些许相似。

每年有数万对从新英格兰地区的夫妻来内华达以离婚的方式拯救他们分崩离析的婚姻，在东部完成的婚姻再到西部结束，离开时搭乘不同时刻的飞机。来自华盛顿州的艾玛·范德布姆夫人与她那令人憎恶的伴侣在帕哈迪住够了三个月后各奔东西，她留在了内华达，那男人每年支付她与儿子弗兰克三万六千美元的抚养费。

她与儿子曾经住过的那栋房子离天主教堂很近，从1958年一直住到1967年。后来这栋房子和其它一些无人居住的房子一起荒废了，大概因为帕哈迪本就是一座寂寞的虚构之城。在这里走几步就会遇到那些曾经熟稔的面孔，这座离无论是拉斯维加斯还是雷诺都极为遥远的小镇被炎热拖慢了脚步，这里的人大多像是人在童年和少年时期匆匆一瞥的影子，他们在曼哈顿或是纽约已经成为了律师、演员、记者，而在这里他们仍是那些模糊不清的影子。阿尔伯特神父是这么想的，笔者如今来到此处也是如此。他本是迫于生计来到内华达，离开内华达之后他又说是因为其它原因。

一个中肯的人该如何评价阿尔伯特神父？如何让读者清晰地了解他是一个怎样的为人？首先，作为不可知论的支持者，笔者需援引康德的话：“刺激人们的感官而引起感觉的物自体的本来面貌是不可认识的；作为一切精神现象最完整的统一体的灵魂、作为一切物理现象最完整的统一体的世界和作为最高统一体的宗教都不是认识的对象，而属于信仰的领域。”这段话支持了笔者两个叙述的观点，一、因为文字形式的局限，我们的人物阿尔伯特神父最终与绝对存在的阿尔伯特神父尚有界限，这界限只有一线之隔，而这一线之隔里有如天堑；二、作为非宗教教职人员，考验阿尔伯特对天父的虔诚或是对教义的理解，本不在笔者所职内；笔者唯一可做的便是摘除他身上的祭袍，把其当做一位在我们之间的芸芸众生。

他曾于第25步兵师服役。那一年在南越Earhart White行动中的一个小村庄里，是1970年。这里天气潮热，使人窒息，蜱虫无孔不入，士兵学会的第一件事情就是绑紧自己的裤腿。阿尔伯特神父给坦克洒上圣水，给士兵做弥撒，聆听他们临终前的忏悔，晚间枕边放着一本精装圣经，在他的笔记本上涂涂写写。

笔者本不想介绍他的相貌，可对读者看到真实的他是必不可少的一环。他的上半张右脸有一块紫红色的蜂蛰伤的旧疤，这块伤疤的面积很大，几乎有他四分之一的头颅这么大，使他失去了右边头顶的一块头发，他用他左边的一些头发无力地掩盖一些，然而没多大用处。但他容易躲开别人注视的目光的行为与对外貌的虚荣心无关，这可能更是童年创伤的结果。近距离观察他的脸，他深邃的眼窝、忧郁的灰蓝色的眼睛之间有一道区别于伤疤的紫色胎记，才是他灵魂的枷锁。他是那种易碎的男孩。这世界上极少数男人就是如此，被时间挽留在某一个节点不再长大，纵使金灿的夏日时光一去不复返，他的容颜如荒草老去，而他仍逗留于此处停滞的时空，任凭从心中蔓延的孤独让他布满裂痕。

他死于一枚潜藏在雨林里的流弹。他临终前用拉丁文做了一段冗长的忏悔，然后又改用英文，要求那孩子替他保留他的笔记，同他的阵亡通知书一起寄到内华达。

笔者在帕哈迪希望能找到阿尔伯特神父的那本笔记，然而找寻多日无果。没人知道他的亲属。他的笔记里夹着一张当年那个男孩的照片。

所以人们会在这里看到他的影子，看到那十三岁男孩绯色痘痕和红晕的面庞，他容易出汗的腋下。他拿着那听冰冷的蓝色易拉罐，正穿过干燥的街道，跑向自己的家门。范德布姆夫人正在厨房烤苹果派，在进家门之前，他看到出租车停在他家门口，他的母亲从司机的手中接过兄弟的阵亡通知书和那本笔记。

阿尔伯特神父听见他问，这是谁的信？他的母亲没有回答。阿尔伯特神父无数次回顾这座小镇时，也无数次听到这声叹息似的发问。我早就说过帕哈迪是座失落的城镇，是回溯的虚构之城。

然后他就会看到他那双甚于美丽、甚于欢愉的棕色眼睛。人们就会记住内华达，就会知道为什么阿尔伯特神父要写下那本笔记。

为什么故事是从这里开始。


End file.
